


(Not) Pretend Inferiority

by ComiCritic



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), Thor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Doom is arrogant and awesome, F/M, Lady Loki, Namor and Doom are frenemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComiCritic/pseuds/ComiCritic
Summary: For SilverNight88 : "I wish the writers would realize that Namor is a great character and then give us a team up with Doom, Loki, and Emma Frost. The amount of ego and sass in that team up would be worth every penny. :)"While not exactly a new team up between above characters, this focuses on their dynamics during Dark Reign. I hope you enjoy.





	(Not) Pretend Inferiority

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/gifts).



> For SilverNight88 : "I wish the writers would realize that Namor is a great character and then give us a team up with Doom, Loki, and Emma Frost. The amount of ego and sass in that team up would be worth every penny. :)"
> 
> Not as Namor centric or a new team up as the prompt says but focuses on the Cabal as a team during Dark Reign. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is my first fic and constructive criticism and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Marvel Comics

**Avengers Tower**

 

**The Cabal**

 

“This is not a matter of concern”, spoke the King of Latveria. His tone was imperious and booked no arguments, his face was impassive behind his mask, but if one looked closely, they might have seen a twitch of irritation.

 

“Indeed,” said Loki, Goddess of Mischief. She wore gilded armor with runes tracing the plating. Her green cape, a shade lighter than the masked monarch’s, fluttered with an invisible wind as her bloody lips curved into a smile that showed a hint of a sharp teeth.

 

“Aye!” agreed the Emperor of Atlantis as he arched a pointed brow and stared disdainfully at the man who summoned them here. His choice of clothing was a thick, leather armor that showed his muscular body, but covered everything and his gauntlets gleamed gold in the lighting of the room. The wings on his ankles propelled him a few feet high as they fluttered impatiently and his arms were crossed over his chest.

 

“I agree,” said Emma Frost, the White Queen. Her outfit was composed of white leather that showed her … assets, but it was covered by a white cape that fluttered delicately. Compared to her companions, she looked gaunt and tired, but she was ethereal and regal as she stared down the man who summoned them here.

 

“Nice to know that you all share the same opinion,” said Norman Osborn with a hint of annoyance in his tone as he tried not to roll his eyes. He knew that if they felt like he was demeaning them, Namor and Doom would not hesitate to take his life.

 

The Hood was missing from this particular meeting but none of them really cared as Parker Robbins was not on their level and was pretty much useless since Doom and Loki were much more accomplished magic users.

 

“I say you kill the so called _New Avengers_ ,” said Namor. “As far as your populace is concerned, they are terrorists who threaten the safety of you _surface-dwellers_.” He said “surface-dwellers” with a tone of utmost disgust as he glanced at the so called arch-nemesis of Spiderman.

 

“Some people believe them!” Norman said with frustration as he was being questioned relentlessly by his fellow “supervillains”.

 

“Norman darling, since when have you cared about what people thought?” asked Emma as she glanced at the leader of HAMMER from under her fair lashes, and waited for a reply.

 

“Since their opinion is the thing that landed me in this position,” spat Osborn as he glared at his fellow members and his eyes flashed a crazed green for a second. He forgot his fear of the people surrounding him for the recklessness of the Green Goblin drove him forward. “And don’t forget that I can put you all in prison by saying one word so don’t you dare argue with me.”

 

Namor’s cold turquoise eyes _**(1)**_ flashed hatefully. “ _Prison?_ ” he repeated scornfully. “You seem to forget Osborn that we are far superior to you. Also, myself and Doom have something known as diplomatic immunity  _ **(2)**_ and I would like to see you try to, what is the word, _arrest_ the god of mischief or the world’s greatest telepath.”

 

If Norman was in his right mind, he would have shut up right now but the Goblin parts of his mind pushed at him, and he was having trouble controlling his impulses.

 

“Don’t make me get my Avengers-” he started to threaten them but stopped as he felt the temperature fall down a few degrees.

 

“You dare attempt to threaten Doom?” spat the Lord of Latveria as his electric blue eyes  _ **(3)**_ flared behind his mask. “Do not forget _Osborn_ , that I have created time-travel. I can destroy your _Avengers_ before they were formed and I can kill you and that waste of space you call your heir.”

 

As impulsive as Norman was being, he knew that Doom mostly kept his promises, and he had a feeling that Doom would _not_ give him a quick and clean death. There was also the fact that he preferred, you know, being _alive_ but not saying anything would mean that Doom had won and Norman could not deal with the blow to his pride, so he continued on relentlessly.

 

“ _Please_ _Victor_!” he continued, digging his grave deeper “If you could do that, then why are the Fantastic Four not dead already?”

 

“Because unlike you, he has _honor_ ” snapped Namor. He was incensed at the slight to his ally. He and Doom may betray each other often, but he considered Doom to be one of his finest allies (when they agreed on matters, of course) and he felt that Doom understood him better than most people as he and Doom were monarchs who sometimes committed heinous acts for the safety of their people. Also, they were both considered morally ambiguous unlike their fellow rulers like Black Panther or Black Bolt who were considered _heroes._

 

“Your _greatest_ act,” Namor continued mockingly, “was to push a girl off a bridge.” ** _(4)_** Loki and Emma watched with rapt attention, each admiring a different monarch and their approach to the arrogant Osborn scum _**(5)**_.

 

“Your ‘legacy’ was built on deceit and cowardice,” Doom seamlessly continued where his fellow king left off. “And as Namor so eloquently put it, your _reputation_ was built on the murder of a defenseless girl and most of your life was spent chasing an adult in spandex and you are rather subpar at that too.”

 

Norman was trembling with rage at this point and Loki tilted her head down to hide a growing smile on her pointed features. Seeing Osborn put in his place by the masked king amused her to no end and the growing chaos in Osborn’s brain with the entity called Green Goblin was _delightful._

 

Doom was not done yet. “You are the only one here who does not have powers of any kind and your position of power is rather … temporary and available through sheer _luck_ .” _ **(6)**_

 

Norman sent a deadly glare to Doom and the monarch met it with an unflinching one of his own. Behind his mask, it looked like electricity was crackling around his orbs.

 

Emma rolled her own pair of ice blues. “If you are quite done with your pissing match, can we leave?” She twined her pale fingers with Namor’s own broad hand and the two of them stared down at Osborn.

 

“I disagree, Ms. Frost”, Loki said as she unflinchingly met the telepath’s gaze with her own emerald one. “I think it is quite _entertaining_.” She said with a shark’s grin. “Do continue!” She exclaimed to the quarreling duo.

 

Norman broke the eye contact and breathed in deeply in an attempt to regain control.

 

 _What was that?_ He asked the Goblin.

 

 **What?** It replied far too innocently.

 

_Antagonizing Doom?_

 

**Oh fuck off, Normie. You know we wanted to do it.**

 

_If you mess this up, I swear I’ll-_

 

**What? Get rid of me? Face it, you’re nothing without me. Doom is right you know. YOU can’t even kill Spiderman and the only reason you are even considered a threat is because of me.**

 

Norman chose to ignore the Goblin’s words. He gazed back at the group and said in his calmest, most patronizing voice “I did not invite all of you to trade insults for the sake of your egos-”

 

“Our egos?” Emma repeated, her tone mocking. “You are hardly the one who can talk about ego, Osborn.”

 

“Don’t you start” Norman snapped at her.

 

Emma smirked at the expected reaction. _All too easy,_ she thought as she examined her white nails.

 

“It appears that we cannot complete a meeting without squabbling like children”, drawled Loki, looking entertained. “As fun as this has been, I am afraid I have an important matter to attend to.” With that she snapped her fingers and disappeared in a flash of green and golden smoke.

 

“Doom also has something to attend to”, the Lord of Latveria spoke curtly. He inclined his head at Emma and Namor and disappeared in a flash of forest green.

 

The goddess and the king met in Latveria, where they celebrated the success of their plan with a bottle of red wine and a night of adulterous passion.

 

“Oh before I forget”, mused Emma, “The one you call Moonstone has just revealed your secret Osborn.”  _ **(7)**_

 

She wrapped herself around the King of Atlantis who flew her into her flat, and they landed near the bed she shared with Scott, the bed she was about to use to finish consummating her deal with Namor.

 

 _ We’re about to have a chat with Karla. _ Norman said, voice deadly calm.

 

**Now you’re talkin’, Normie.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1)- I know that Namor's eyes are often black or dark blue but I think of Namor as the one from Hickman's New Avengers run and he has turquoise eyes.
> 
> (2)- I actually have never read a comic which explicitly states that Namor has diplomatic immunity but it only seemed logical that he has it when rulers like Doom and Black Panther do.
> 
> (3)- Doom's eye color changes from comic to comic (mostly brown or green), but I have a headcanon that Victor has electric blue eyes.
> 
> (4)- Death of Gwen Stacy
> 
> (5)- Through Dark Regin, I got some Namor/Emma and Doom/Lady Loki vibes and these are actually a few of my OTPs (I prefer Namor/Emma over Namor/Sue but Scott/Emma and Reed/Sue are the best)
> 
> (6) - During Secret Invasion, Osborn is the one who kills the Skrull Queen
> 
> (7)- During Dark Avengers, Moonstone tells Noh-Varr the truth about the team.


End file.
